gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
King of the Rock
The King of the Rock ruled the Westerlands, then a sovereign state known as the Kingdom of the Rock, prior to the Targaryen conquest of Westeros. The title was traditionally held by the head of House Lannister. The last King of the Rock was Loren I Lannister, who submitted to Aegon the Conqueror after the Field of Fire and became the first Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the King of the Rock was the title of the rulers of the Westerlands until House Lannister bent the knee to House Targaryen. The Lannisters were not kings from the start, when Lann the Clever (according to legend) took Casterly Rock from House Casterly. They declared themselves kings many generations later, after they had grown in wealth and influence (but still before the Andal Invasion). Known Kings of the Rock before the Andal Invasion *Loreon I Lannister "Loreon the Lion" - the first King of the Rock *Sedion Lannister - won a great battle at Golden Tooth against three rival kings *Tommen I Lannister - conquered Fair Isle *Loreon II Lannister *Lancel I Lannister "Lancel the Lion" - conquered south to Old Oak (which is now in the north of the Reach) *Loreon III Lannister "Loreon the Limp" *Gerold I Lannister "Gerold the Great" - successfully attacked the Iron Islands and took many hostages *Lancel IV Lannister - died at Red Lake *Lancel V Lannister - tried to invade the Reach while the Gardener armies were away in the east invading the Stormlands, but was killed by Wilbert Osgrey and his army repulsed. *Norwin Lannister "Norwin the Niggardly" - notoriously miserly and ungenerous *Loreon IV Lannister "Loreon the Lackwit" - an insane lackwit *Loreon V Lannister - often dressed as a woman and hung around the docks. Called "Queen Loria" by his detractors. The name "Loreon" was rarely used by Lannisters after Loreon IV and Loreon V. *Tyrion II Lannister "The Tormentor" - sadistically tortured women. *Tybolt Lannister "Tybolt Thunderbolt" - turned back the first wave of Andal invaders coming from the east, inflicting heavy losses on them. The Andal Invasion occurred roughly 6,000 years ago but lasted several generations. *Tyrion III Lannister *Gerold II Lannister - Tyrion III and Gerold II were being worn down slowly by wave after wave of Andals over the years, and seeing that total resistance was doomed to failure, decided to make alliances with different Andals to preserve their family and lands as best they could. Both Tyrion III and Gerold II married Andal wives, awarded lands to other Andals, and exchanged wards with others. Afterwards the Lannisters and the Westerlands became dominated by Andal culture. Known Kings of the Rock after the Andal Invasion *Tommen II Lannister - lost at sea while sailing to Valyria *Loren I Lannister "Loren the Last" - defeated by the Targaryen dragons at the Field of Fire, subsequently bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror and became the first Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. See also * de:König vom Stein fr:Roi du Roc [Skały ru:Король Скалы Category:Titles Category:House Lannister Category:Kings Category:Kings of the Rock